The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an infant warming apparatus with a pivotable heater assembly.
Warming devices may be implemented to warm an infant and to supply the necessary heat to maintain the infant at a predetermined temperature. Infant warmers commonly have an overhead radiant heater that is located above the infant and which thus radiates energy in the infrared spectrum to impinge upon the infant to maintain the predetermined temperature.
One problem with conventional infant warmers is that the heater assembly limits access to the infant. As an example, diagnostic and/or imaging equipment that is introduced from a vertical position above the infant can interfere with the heater assembly. It is therefore generally necessary to remove the infant from a conventional warmer device before implementing such diagnostic and/or imaging equipment. A more specific problem attributable conventional warmers is that they require a user to handle the infant during many diagnostic and/or imaging procedures, which can increase the risk of infection.